


Ride

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Dean/Human Impala where the Impala is a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

When Sam starting dating Gabriel, Dean tried his best to accept the relationship and ignore their heated glances and awkward innuendos as much as possible. Putting everything aside, Dean grew to enjoy the tricksters company and even cracked a joke with him on a few occasions. Obviously the archangel was there to stay so Dean did his best to show his support.

And yeah the mishaps, jokes, and pranks were frequent when in his company.

But this...this was too damn much.

"Gabriel?!" Dean yelled as he bolted into the motel room, wet from the rain. 

Gabriel was sitting on the bed while Sam was idly typing on his computer. Based on the look on both their faces, they knew  _exactly_  why Dean was pissed.

"You little piece of-"

"Slow down there Dean-o, no need to use that language in front of the lady." Gabriel said, pointing to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes but the smirk remained planted on his face.

"What did you do to my car?" Dean asked, chest heaving.

"Wasn't it outside?" Gabriel asked innocently.

"You know damn well it wasn't outside!" Dean said.

"That's weird, I could've sworn it was out there a moment ago."

"I swear if you don't put my baby back to normal-"

"Hey, do any of you guys have a towel?" Another voice interrupted. Dean turned his head and found a naked man standing outside the bathroom door.

"Jesus dude put on some pants!" Dean yelled covering his eyes.

"I would if there was a towel." The man said.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean, deciding it was now safe to look, uncovered his eyes.

The man was Deans height with a slim build. Wet black hair covered a handsome face with startling blue eyes. Dean was caught off guard but what really shocked him was the tattoo on the mans arm.

What. The. Hell.

"YOU TURNED MY CAR INTO A MAN!" Dean said, when he noticed that the initials that had obviously been on the impala were also on the guy’s arm.

"Call it an early birthday present" Gabriel said.

"You better turn my baby- him-  _it,_ back to normal." Dean threatened.

"You know I'm right here," the impala said, eyebrow raised.

Gabriel ignored both and looked at Sam. They exchanged looks and with a snap of Gabriel's fingers they were gone. Before Dean could grasp the situation Gabriel returned with a grin on his face.

"Why don’t you resolve the sexual tension in this room  _Dean._ " Gabriel said pointedly.

"I'll resolve the tension between my fist and your-" Gabriel was gone before Dean could finish.

Dean and the now human impala stood in silence for a while.

"So," the other man said, breaking the tension, "what do you want to do?"

Dean ignored him and went to the motel door, not completely surprised when he found it locked.

"I guess we hang around until they're done doing," Dean made a face, "whatever they’re doing."

"Ok" the Impala said sitting on the bed.

"But first things first," Dean said.

"What?"

"Put some damn pants."

 

*

 

"Gabriel left a bottle of whiskey," the impala said, with the bottle in hand.

"I bet he did." Dean said, lying down on his bed.

"Wanna take a few shots?" the impala said, smiling a bit.

It was not sexy.

Nope.

Not at all.

"Listen...impala?" Dean said, unsure of what to call him.

"Baby." He said, smiling and  _winking_.

"I am not calling you baby."

"You didn't have a problem calling me that before."

"Yeah but you weren't  _human_  before."

"I don't see your point."

"My point is no, choose something else."

"I won't answer to anything else but baby." The impala said crossing his arms.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, causing Dean to become more and more frustrated as each minute passed by. Finally, Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Fine  _Baby_ happy?" He said.

Baby smiled and plopped down on the bed next to Dean.

"Very." Baby said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, don't get too comfortable." He said. Baby looked at him and shook his head.

"Some things never change." He said, smiling fondly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Even as a kid you were stubborn as hell- the only difference between now and then is that you're an adult." Baby said.

"And I use the term adult loosely." He finished.

"Hey!...wait...you remember me as a kid..." Dean said, looking at the impala nervously. Baby raised an eyebrow and grinned. 

"I remember that. I remember you and Sam hunting and you and Anna, oh and of course those nights where it was just you and me and a copy of Busty Asian Beauties-"

"Okay okay I get it. You know all my dirty little secrets. Don't get too excited." Dean said, waving him off.

Baby stared at him and his expression grew soft. He stared at Dean, making the other man uncomfortable.

"You know, a picture lasts longer-"

"I remember how hurt you were when Castiel died." Baby said softly.

Dean inhaled deeply before turning around, back to the Impala.

"Hey." Baby said.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm  _really_ sorry."

"..."

"Obviously I forgot how sensitive you were-"

"I am not sensitive!" Dean yelled, sitting up and jumping out of the bed.

"Yeah Cas is gone but why bring it up? Why the  _hell_  would you do that?" Dean said, face construed in anger.

Baby stood up and walked toward Dean, face impassive.

"Because you refuse to talk about it and I know it's eating you up inside." He said.

Dean closed his eyes.

"I won't talk about this." He said.

"You should." Baby replied.

"It....it hurts to much."

"I know."

Dean looked at Baby and relaxed. He looked at his eyes and couldn’t help but think about how that shade of blue was just as bright, just as otherworldly as-

No. He wouldn’t dare think about it.

"Grab the whiskey and let's do a few shots." He said. Baby raised his eyebrows.

Dean smiled slightly.

"You heard me, if I have to deal with you I might as well have a good time of it." Dean said.

"Please, like you could handle me." Baby said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Come on Dean you're smarter than that."

"Bring it."

*

Twenty shots later and a surprising game of strip poker and both men were on the floor, loose and laughing.

            “Remember that time I put itching powder in Sam’s pants?” Dean said, crying.

            “Hell yeah! And his was fidgeting all the way to the motel!” Baby said, grinning like a loon.

            “Oh! And when the Irish guy gave him the clap!”

            “And you were a whinny old man!”

            “Old age is a bitch!”

            “Yeah and you were whining like a five year old.”

            “I was not,” Dean slurred.

            Baby edged closer and flicked him.

            “Yeah you were.”

            “Screw you!”

            “That’s the plan,” Baby said grinning.

            “ _That_ was cheesy.”

            “Can’t blame a man for trying…”

            “A questionable man, car, thing.”

            “I don’t think you hear yourself when you speak.”

            “I hear myself perfectly fine!”

            “Then that’s worse.” Baby said, shaking his head.

            Dean stood up, albeit slowly and not without tumbling this way and that.

            “This is abuse,” he said, looking down at Baby. He was sprawled on the floor, eye half closed with a smug look on his face. Dean had a sudden urge to go kiss him.

            “Draw me like one of your French girls, Dean.” Baby said, smirking.

            “Not likely.” Dean said, giving in halfway and sitting next to him. Baby pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Dean thoughtfully.

            He was so close, his head was inches away from Dean’s chest and Dean had to mentally tell himself _No_ again and again in order not to kiss him.

            “A penny for your thoughts?” Baby said, titling his head slightly. Dammit if that didn’t remind Dean of-

No.

            “Nothing on my mind.” Dean said softly. Baby rolled his eyes and sat up.

            “Dean, you have a terrible tendency to squint your eyes when you’re lying.” Baby said.

            “I wasn’t lying.”

            “Sure you weren’t,” Baby said, shrugging his shoulders. Dean looked at him for a long moment before, drunkenly, leaning in for a kiss.

            It probably shouldn’t have surprised him that the other man kissed back.

            In the end, Baby had always been there for Dean in ways that people hadn’t.

            They kissed slowly at first, then the pace began to pick up and soon fevered moans and hot touches filled Dean’s senses.

            “I think we’d be better on the bed.” Baby said after pulling away.

            “Yeah I think you’re right.” Dean answered, lifting himself and Baby up and throwing him on the bed.

            “Do you think they’ll catch us?” Baby asked, taking off his shirt and pulling Dean in for a kiss, biting Dean’s lips as he expertly took of his own pants.

            “I’m counting on it.” Dean said, removing his clothes and grabbing Baby’s hair.

            The creaking of the bed springs could be heard across the motel.

*

 

             Gabriel and Sam were just about to revel in their shared antic when they appeared in the room without notice.

             "I can't wait to see what Dean-o has done- what the hell is that?!"

             "Oh shit my eyes!"

             "Abort mission!"

             "Scarred for life!"

             "I didn't know you could do that."

             "I don't want to see him do that!"

             "Can you two leave!"

             "Sammy... we should do that!"

             "There are so many things wrong with this."

             "Leave. Now!"

             With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers they were gone.

             Dean looked at Baby and shook his head.

             “Was it worth it?” Baby asked, grinning.

             “Hell yeah.” Dean said, “Now where were we?”

             Sam and Gabriel never messed with Dean’s Baby again.

 


End file.
